


JayTim Week - Tattoo

by redrobinfection (ChristmasRivers)



Series: JayTim Week 2016 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7644970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristmasRivers/pseuds/redrobinfection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason gets a new tattoo and Tim is horrified by the potential consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	JayTim Week - Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for the first day of the tumblr JayTim Week 2016

“No…Jason, no…you didn't…”

Jason barked a laugh at the look of abject horror on Tim’s face as he caught sight of the new tattoo proudly emblazoned across Jason’s chest.

“‘Batman Sucks’? Jason…Jason…” Tim moaned, Jason’s name coming out more and more desperately with each iteration, as if begging could make the dark inked bat on Jason’s chest disappear. Jason found himself wishing he could elicit half as much need from Timmy’s moans while they were in bed together as he could with a little ink and rebellion.

Jason laughed out loud as he walked off the practice mats and made his way over to where Tim was slumped against the Cave computer banks in disbelief. “You like? I’m kind of disappointed I didn’t get it bigger, you know? I shoulda had the wings stretch a little further, then made the whole bat a little taller, that way I could really get those words nice and big,” Jason teased in a total deadpan, gesturing to the lettering left un-inked in sharp contrast to the black bat shape around them. “And I’m not so sure about the color,” Jason mused, rubbing a hand over the day-old stubble on his chin and staring off into space consideringly, “Red would have been more dramatic don’t you think?” 

“Jason…Ok, no, you can't…you can't…”

Jason dropped his gaze back to Tim just in time to see Tim drop his face into his hands and scrub at his eyes. Jason’s shoulders shook in silent laughter. He struggled to put on a straight face a moment later when Tim jerked his head up, snapping himself out of his shock and jumping straight into business mode.

“No,” Tim shook his head. “Jason, you have to go,” he ordered, striding forward with a grim expression. Jason opened his mouth to protest, but Tim ran right over him. “You can’t be here when Bruce gets back; he was right behind me and if he sees that there will be no end to the shitstorm that follows.” Tim caught Jason’s shoulder in a firm grip and steered him towards the back exit to the Cave, startling Jason with how forceful the smaller man could be with just a single hand. “I get that you have issues with how Batman operates and I don’t completely disagree with you on some of it, but this is an in-fight we don’t need right now.”

“Tim.”

“And then there is Dick to contend with,” Tim continued unheeding and implacable as he snatched Jason’s discarded armor, jacket and helmet and shoved them into his arms. Jason caught a mumbled “he’d be just as likely to burst out crying as to punch you in the face” as Tim shoved him roughly towards his bike.

“Tim.”

“And I don’t even want to _think_ about how Damian would react to this.” Tim pinched the bridge of his nose, already shaking his head in chagrin at the thought. “Alfred cleans up enough blood as it is without having to clean yours off you, the floor _and_ any of the various weaponry Damian might choose to hurl at you.”

“Tim!”

Tim’s eyes snapped up to meet Jason’s stare, shock at the interruption quickly turning to anger as he opened his mouth, probably to continue berating, but Jason cut right across him in a quiet voice.

“Tim, it’s not a real tattoo. It’s not real ink. It’s an airbrush; temporary.”

The silence that fell over the entire cave could have suffocated an entire monastery of silent monks, but Jason let the words hang until the worried frustration melted off of Tim’s face and blank confusion took it’s place. When no response was forthcoming, Jason stepped in close and brought one of Tim’s hands up to his chest.

“See, you can feel the texture of the airbrush paint,” he explained as he guided Tim’s hand against his skin, smudging the edges of the letters. “The bottle said it’d last five to ten days but reviews said alcohol or baby oil might take it off right away. I didn’t plan to keep it on for long, probably only tonight.” 

Jason noticed a dusting of pink settle across Tim’s cheekbones; whether it was for Jason’s hand pulling Tim’s across his bare chest or in embarrassment for Tim’s oversight–or both–Jason couldn’t say, but he let Tim pull his hand back in any case as Jason concluded with a lame, “Uhhh…April Fool’s?”

“Jason…” Tim scrubbed both hands over his face once again. “Oh my god…”

Jason grinned apologetically. When Tim finally let his hands drop, his face was even redder with embarrassment, but his expression was long-suffering. “You still need to get out of here or wash that off before anyone else comes back. You got your laugh from me; I can guarantee no one is going to be laughing if Damian sees that and tries to run you through with a sword.”

“Or if it makes Dick cry?”

Tim huffed out a laugh at that, but leveled Jason with a wry glare all the same. “Especially if you make Dick cry.”

“So…I guess I should go take this off right now then?” Jason smiled at the patronizing nod and raised eyebrows Tim gave him at the statement, then added, “Well, if that’s the case do you mind lending me some of that baby oil you keep hidden away just for peeling off bandage tape, shining birdarangs, and softening the skin of that tidy ass of yours?”

Jason threw back his head and laughed as Tim opened and closed his mouth soundlessly. Jason started back towards the stairs up to the manor and Tim fell in behind him after a long pause, but just before they mounted the stairs Jason turned and shot over his shoulder, “It would probably go faster if I had some help, too, you know? Would you mind lending me that hand again?”

Tim blinked blankly one last time before his sense of humor finally seemed to catch up to the moment. Jason felt the pit of his stomach warm at the intense look and sarcastic answer Tim tossed back at him. “Yeah, and this time I’ll even give you two.”

**Author's Note:**

> My DCU tumblr sideblog is [redrobinfection](http://redrobinfection.tumblr.com/). Link for this work on tumblr: [here](http://redrobinfection.tumblr.com/post/148311869184/jaytim-week-tattoo). Thanks for reading!


End file.
